Dreams
by BohemeMistress
Summary: Harry finds a sleeping Draco to be irresistable. Draco finds himself to be irresistable...slash oneshot. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Harry gazed over at the bed next to his. Draco's body was rising and falling evenly.

_He must be asleep_ Harry thought. Careful not to make the tired mattress creek, Harry got up and walked over to where his life long enemy was sleeping peacefully.

He cocked his head to the side slightly, imagining what he could be dreaming about. For a kid who had just had to relive all the horrors of his life in court only hours ago, he seemed to be at total peace.

Slowly, Harry placed his knee on the bed, pushing down carefully until all of his weight was rested. When Draco's eyes didn't dark open right away, Harry leaned over to the boy's ear. He moved Draco's platinum blonde hair out of his softly closed eyes, then, smiling, Harry leaned closer to the sleeping boy and kissed him softly on the cheek.

Draco moved slightly, pulling the blankets together as if they were a childhood toy and purring lightly into his pillow.

For a moment, Harry studied Draco, again trying to see through him into his dreams.

Harry put his hand to Draco's sealed lips, then softly guided his hand down his chest. Harry stopped at Draco's most intimate place. Again, he checked the blonde to make sure he was still sleeping. Then, he began to stroke and cup Draco, rounding his finger and moving up and down the blonde's shaft. Draco's unconscious stirring became more frequent as he got harder.

When Draco began to sweetly moan to Harry's rhythm, he put his head to the back of Draco's, feeding of his sleeping energy. When Draco's erection was almost as strong as Harry's, and his moans became broken with gasps, Harry released his sleeping lover and descended to his own bed as quickly as he could. Lying under the covers, his heart beating and his cock hard, Harry listened as Draco lurched forward, panting into the dark room. He moaned slightly, and Harry imagined him running his hands through his hair, staring down at his now enormous erection.

With a clamor, Harry heard Draco scramble out of bed, still breathing deeply, trying to find something in the dark.

Harry heard Draco's trunk close with a slight _thunk_ and he suddenly realized what he had been searching for. A guilty pleasure ran through his spine as Draco walked slowly towards Harry's bed, making sure he was asleep so he could pleasure himself in peace, all the while Harry was stroking his own hard-on.

Grunting slightly, Harry heard Draco squeeze some of the lotion (or lube, Harry wasn't sure) onto his hands. Draco's breathing intensified as he held back each cry of pleasure.

_I'd better go help him_ Harry thought, a devilish smile etching onto his face. _After all, I started it._

Harry slinked off the bed as a distracted Former-Death-Eater continued to pound away at himself, gasping and grunting and he buried his face into the sheets.

For the second time that night, Harry climbed onto Draco's bed and placed a hand on him. Draco moaned much louder than he had before, placing his hand on top of Harry's, leading him forcefully up and down his shaft. As he did, Harry brought his hips closer to Draco's arse. Harry moaned into the kisses he was leaving on Draco's neck as the Slytherin prince gasped and pushed back, rotating his hips and Harry pushed forward again and again and again.

They were separated now only by Harry's boxers.

As their movements got faster and harder, Draco, his eyes half open and his voice weak from the ecstasy all around him, looked back at the boy he hated for six years and ordered, "Take them off, Potter."

Harry nibbled greedily on Draco's earlobe and cried out with anticipation as he slide his hand down Draco's body again, this time trailing his back till he reached his arse. Pushing harder and harder against Draco, not wanting this feeling to end even for a moment, he grabbed Draco's arse hastily before pulling down his own boxers.

For a second, all motioned stopped as Harry placed himself at Draco's entrance, overcome by what was about to happen.

"Mmm…ahhh…" Draco breathed. Harry could see he was clutching the bed sheets in anticipation. Harry slid his hands to his hips, then forced himself into Draco, crying out again.

Draco arched his back and continued his rotating pattern, moaning louder and louder as Harry thrust deeper and deeper.

"Don't stop…" Draco managed, not caring how sweaty and hot the room had become. Harry, as if proving to Draco he wouldn't, pulled Draco closer and enclosed his legs around him.

Harry moaned again and again into the blonde ear, occasionally showering his neck with light wet kisses.

They came together in unison, exhausted and satisfied like neither had ever been before. That night, Draco fell asleep in Harry's arms. What dreams he'd had before were replaced with memories of Harry he'd never had.


	2. And so

Hey! Anyone whose interested, this whorie little story will be continued (or, re-started, that is) As _Prodigal Waste _

So, check it out...this chapter might just turn up in a blur of horny adventures.

-Boh


End file.
